clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Test Robots
The Test Robots are mechanical, penguin-like machines invented by Gary the Gadget Guy. They were originally intended to help G test his more dangerous inventions but they ended up going haywire and escaping into the Mine Tunnels. A test robot has appeared in the Gadget Room for quite a few missions, but they didn't make a big appearance until the game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force was released. The Test Bots, along with the Ultimate Proto-Bot, serve as the game's main antagonists. There are 3 Test Bots: WheelBot, SnowBot and JetBot. History G had decided to make some penguin-like robots to test his inventions with. His plan worked but one day the robots went haywire and escaped. G then built the Robo-Tracker 3000 to track his robots with. It resembled a large backpack, with a vacuum strapped to it. The tracker led G to the Mine. He decided to go down the Mine Tunnels to find them, but accidentally crashed and found himself stuck under a Mine Cart and unable to remember what had happened. A few days later, he was rescued and got his memory back, but the damage had already been done. The robots were running around Club Penguin, stealing important items such as the Boiler, the Ticket Booth, and other things. They tried to steal the vault door in the Gift shop, but the Elite Penguin Force Agents stopped them. Soon all the robots were captured and deactivated. A celebration was held, but there was trouble ahead. All the HQ monitors had shut down, and both G and the Elite Puffles were missing. The Elite Agents tracked them down on a Snow Trekker which lead them to what the test robots had been working on all along, the Ultimate Proto-Bot. This gigantic machine terrorized the Island with G in its head (The Aqua Grabber cockpit bubble), and the Elite Puffles trapped in the Ultimate Proto-Bot's torso (The Stage Ticket Booth). In the end, the Elite Puffles and Gary were saved and the Ultimate Proto-Bot was deactivated, thus ending the Test Bots's rampage once and for all. It is rumored that Herbert has rebuilt all three test bots and that they are working with him.T As on Febuary the 5th, 2011, Rookie put this message in the messages section of the spy phone: "Hey everyone! I have a theory- I think Herbert and the Probot may have helpers! Something with a tire... mabye some kind of evil wheel barrow?". This is a possible reference to the Wheel Bot. They were also rumored that they will have their own future level in the System Defender. This was later confirmed on February 10th when they actually did appear in the game. System Defender The Test Bots appear in the 3rd System Defender mission. Each Bot controls a certain bug. JetBot = Red Bug SnowBot = Purple Bug WheelBot = Yellow/Orange Bug Trivia *All 3 Test Bots have a travel item. JetBot travels by jet, SnowBot moves around with a snow board, and WheelBot uses a wheel to get around. *The EPF got a message in a code from Herbert on a Field-Op which was soon figured out it was the Test Robots and Ultimate Protobot 10000's location. They were destroyed again, next Field-Op on 5-9-2011. *The toy robot on the side of the Ski Hill looks like WheelBot, but does no harm in any way. This appeared on December 2012, when the Ski Hill was decorated. Gallery Holiday Party Mountain.png See also *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *List of Gary's Inventions Category:Machines Category:People Category:DS Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Gary's inventions Category:PSA Category:Villains Category:EPF Category:Robots